


The Boondock Twins (The Boondock Saints).

by daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow/pseuds/daryldixonrecycleseveryarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have watched Boondock Saints you will know the story line, but im going with same story line but writing it as a book/fanfiction thingy thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deliver us from evil.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter so im kinda sorry for that! Also has references to daryl dixon sometimes!!

“Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, I kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day, our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thy is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, now forever, amen.” Everyone sat down.

“Thank you, father, for coming all the way over to visit our town-” I and brother prayed silently as I saw a little girl watch us from the corner of my eye. We stood up and struggled through the legs to the pathway through the middle of the church. We didn’t go to the entrance of the church, we walked towards the priest. We walked past the priest as he kept talking not making eye contact with anyone else but the floor. 

We knelt down before the statue of Jesus on the Crucifix. After kneeling there for about thirty seconds we stood, we leaned to kiss Jesus’ feet, and walked back towards the entrance of the church, still not making contact with anyone I could sense that people were staring at us like we had ‘weird’ written on our heads. 

Before leaving we turned behind us and looked at the man talking to the others attending mass. We both held our rosary beads in our hands and slowly hid them under our shirts. I put my glasses on and began to walk out of the church. My brother followed after also putting his sun glasses on, too. 

We both identically pulled out a cigarette and sparked up. 

“I do believe the saints finally got the point,” my brother said still not making contact with anyone, I nodded, agreeing, still stood outside the Boston Church.

“I.” I indicated for us to leave finally making contact with each other. We walked off in a hurry.


	2. We payed attention in school.

We arrived in our shitty little one room apartment. Connor closed the door and I threw my clothes of starting my work shirt. My brother did the same, and we got into some suitable clothes for getting pissed in.  
We left the apartment and a few minutes later we’re ordering the first pint of the night. Soon after Rocco appeared in the doorway.

“Wayyy” we cheered as he approached us and kissed the barmaid on the cheek.

“Hey fuckarse get me a beer .” We hugged him in a manly manner.

As the night went on and we go drunker and drunker more words were cursed than polite.

“Guys, I gotta tall ya’s somethin’” Doc said, quietening everyone down.

“I’m going to have to close down the, the, the bar,” he stumbled with his words.

“More businesses are going down ‘round town and this one won’t be far behind the others. Fuck. Arse.” Doc accidentally cursed. Doc has turret’s so he cannot stop himself from saying ‘fuck and arse’ most of the time. “There not going to let me renew my release.”

Everyone sorts cried or moaned at this, we came here for a good time and we don’t go anywhere else but hear. Its doc that gives us the fun, no one else.

“Let me talk to my boss, maybe he can do something?” Rocco suggested.

“No, no, listen fella’s I don’t want anyone to know, so keep your traps shut.” He looked at us all but mainly warning Rocco. “Well you know what they say, people in glass houses, s-sink ships.” Doc quoted. Everyone laughed quietly and for a short time. As we were saying something and others laughing, three big looking guys walked into the bar.  
He said his name in Russian then said in English, “You will close now,” putting a pair of black gloves on.

“Check off. Well this hear is McCoy.” I leaned and put my arms against Rocco and everyone laughed once again. There was only a small member in the bar and there were only three of them.

“We’re in no mood for discussion.” He said in a deep voice. “You, you stay, the rest of you go.” He pointed at Doc.  
“Why don’t you make a retreat? And get the fuck outta here.” Doc swore once again.

“Its saint patties day, everyone’s Irish tonight. Why don’t you just pull the straw and have a drink with us?” he looked at us, having us fooled then smashed our drinks onto the floor.

“This isn’t a game. If you wont go, we will make you go.” He challenged.

I looked at Conner with quite a saddened look on my face. “Fine.”

We picked our vodka glass and drunk the remains in the bottom, we also did this identically. We did that a lot; I guess it’s just a twin thing, really.

The fat bald guy looked at us with a satisfied looked and just before the smirk crawled onto his face, we pounced.  
About seven or eight of us was wrestling these other three Russians, the dark haired one got me down on the chair and I rolled off under him standing behind him as he looked like a lost puppy. 

I was no stood behind doc’s collection of old-vintage wines and spirits and grabbed two from behind me. SMASH!! I smashed the two bottles against the dudes head and he fell to the ground.

Later on, we had the guy who told us to get out of our local pub, tied to the bars table. Connor held out a half full bottle of whisky and poured the res over his arse, h then through a lit march onto the wet patch of buttocks and it lit on fire.   
He was screaming like a little girl seeing a spider in the bath, whilst I and Connor and the others sat there lighting outcigarettes of his flames.

“My heads bangin’” Connor moaned, the following morning after. 

Before I even got chance to answer a man with a beard and a bandage wrapped round his head barged into our apartment followed by a man with a bandage round his arse. The dudes from last night. “Freeze you fucking faggots.” The leader as he makes out shouting holding a gun to our faces. 

I felt the breeze hit the rosary eats hung on the wall and made them rock slightly.

They got hold of me and I struggled to lose there grip. “Get you fucking hands of me?” I cursed but he still had me in his hands.

“Cuff yourself or I’ll shoot you.” He had my older twins hand round the toilet as he cuffed himself.

“You want to know why I’m here. I came here to kill you.” He held a gun to Connors bleeding head. “Now im not gonna kill you, im gonna kill your fucking brother.” He stated in a Russian accent. “Shoot him in the head.” He confirmed. He stood and looked at me in the yes with a stern look upon his face.

“Fuck you” Connor screamed.

“Connor,” I cried out.

They dragged me outside the apartment and outside.

Connors point of view.

As my younger twin brother looked back at me as they walked out of the small room I came out and screamed.  
I carried on screaming and gulging my bleeding wrists trying to get out of the hand cuffs around the toilet. I managed to get to my feet and started to pull the toilet out of the floor. I ragged at this for a few minutes then a couple moments later I managed to lift the whole toilet out of the floor boards. The water was spraying everywhere; I walked out of the hallway to the door that led to the roof. When I was into the n9ice cold fresh air I walked to the edge overlooking the ally. I still carried the toilet until I was at the edge holding the toilet over the alleyway over the fat burn arse man and Murphy.

Murphy was on his knees with the gun pointed to his head. I dropped the toilet and made the stupidest, but quickest idea to jump from the platform over looking Boston into a dumpster filled with rubbish bags and them surrounding a meter around it.

Back to Murphy point of view.

I looked up to find a toilet falling down towards me and Russian dude, here. I put my hands over my head protecting my skull and brain.

“Ow!”

He collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Connor landed onto of the other man with the bandage wrapped around his head. As the guy shot a bullet out of his gun and it went straight into a wall to the back fire exit of the block of flats.

He also fell unconscious as well as my brother. I ran over to him and lightly slapped him around the face to see if he would wake. No sign oh him awaking. I saw from the corner of my eye the dude that Connor had jumped on starting to get up so I grabbed a piece of the broken toilet and wacked him over the head with it at least three times but no more than five. I grabbed a bag from the rubbish and put the two guns they were holding into it. Also I checked their pockets and whatever they had in there went in the bag whether it was a toothpick or a fucking nuclear bomb it was now temporarily MINE.

I grabbed Connor and threw him over my shoulders. Walking to the hospital.

When I arrived they took Connor to get checked out and I sat in the corridor for a while. I was talking to a little kid when Connor came out of the check up room. “I’ve rand Do, he’s on his way to take this shit, I handed him the bag of guns and the other possession they owned.

“Good work lil’ twin.” He gave me a smile. It was just them Doc walked in and gave us smile. He dipped his hand in the pool of water and made the sign of the cross before entering the catholic ward. Connor handed him the guns “How ya doing doc?”

“What the fuck happened?” he intend to swear. “Are you b-b-boys aright.” He stumbled over the caring and loving words.

“We’re alive.” Connor beat me to it.

“An FBI agent came to talk to me, and he left me his card,” Doc searched through his pockets searching for the detectives contact card.

“Fuck. Arse.” He said a little loudly. Three nuns looked up as he said this with horrified looks on their faces.  
“What you gonna do?” he asked us.

“We’re gonna turn ourselves in, say it was self defence.” Connor took the words right out of my mouth.  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s what he said.”

“We aint even spoke to anyone yet.” I looked at Connor quite confusingly.

“Aright. Listen doc we need you to do us a favour.” I said in my Irish accent.

“Just hold on to this for us, we’ll come back for it when we get out.” Connor asked.  
“R-r-right.” He stuttered.  
“Fuck. Arse.” He walked off.

We talked to the little kid for a little longer and he had a laugh and joke with us. He got kinda tearful when we left, though. “We’ll come and see you soon, yeah?” he nodded his head as a smile started to creep onto his face.

We walked up the stairs of the Boston police dept double doors, we could here chatting from inside.  
“Be careful and go by the prod call on this.” The FBI agent started.

“These guys will be miles away by now.” An officer who was at the crime scene told. “But if you want to beat your head against the wall, then here’s what you’re looking for. Scare, like two little bunny rabbits, anything could spook them.” We heard one of the, say as we walked into the large office room. “So the only thing we could do is put a potato on a string and drag it through south Boston and thanks for coming out.” He continued.

“You’ll probably have better look at the peer.” I suggested to them as they laughed at his snardy little comment.  
“Yeah, you would.” By injured brother agreed.

They all looked then tuned to there next door neighbour and started to mummer things about the situation.

Paul smellers, the FBI agent who talked to Doc, stepped into his office, and we both stopped talking with a blink of a second.  
“This conversation id going to be recorded.” He told us, not asked us. “Just answer to the best of your knowledge.” He reached out over to start the tape recorder but I stopped him. !”Excuse me, sir, please; I put my hand over the tape recorder. 

We spoke in Russian and then I looked back at the detective, “Okay, were ready.” He turned it on.  
“I’m assuming you knew these guys from before, right.” He handed us both a cigarette . “We met em’ last night.” Connor said.

“That’s a pretty interesting bandage.” He asked Connor. We told him the story of what happened that following night then the morning after. He stopped the tape.

“So how is it that you two are fluent in Russian?” he asked us an unnecessary question but we were happy to answer.   
“We paid attention in school.” He answered honestly.

“Do you speak any other languages?” he asked another.

“I” I started before my brother could even get an inch of a word in. “Our mother insisted on it. French.” I demonstrated.  
“Beautiful.”

Me and the brother both spoke in different languages to the man as he didn’t have a clue what I was saying.  
“What are you two doing working at a bloody meat factory?”

Before we could answer an officer stepped into his office. “The press are everywhere about theses guys I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“You’re not being charged, its up to you, do you wanna talk to them?” Paul asked.

“Certainly not. No pictures either. Is there any way we could stay here?” I asked the office who recently walked in  
“Ur yeah we have an extra holding cell, you guys could err-” before he finished he looked down at the man looking up at him. “If it’s okay with you agent smecker.”

“Well we’ll have to check with your mom, but its okay with me if your friends sleep over.” Paul said in a quite gayish tone, we laughed though. “Time to feed the dogs.” He grabbed his checked and the officer led us to a cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

 

“Yeaaaaaaah.” Rocco walked in to our holding cell and me and Connor both jumped up with as proud smile across our face. The man had brought us some fresh clothes and then he put the down and brought out mine and Connors beads. “Very nice.” Connor praised him. 

 

That night it was thundering and we could here the rain coming down from the cell we were sleeping in. 

“This poor soul cried out faith at watch, as he simply walked away, the difference of good. Nobody…” I woke up.

I was breathless; my dream seemed to keep going over in my head. I looked over to Connor and he was in the same position I was in, breathless too. “The trial of the savour,”   
“So that we could be and flourished.” I answered my brother.

We both got out of bed and put over shirts on. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at my brother, him staring back at me like a lost puppy. We grabbed the coats Rocco brought to us that previous night.

I was still confused by my dream.

I and Connor, we both had the same voice, the same words going over and over in our heads whilst we slept. 

As we walked into the main office were we first entered and showed our faces, everyone cheered for us and we smiled lightly.   
“Do you have a pen,” Conner asked the man who showed us to are cell room. Whilst I was getting shown a news paper with us on the front Connor went over to the phone. 

The news paper said ‘saints of south Boston.’ “Saints?” I was lost.

Connor wrote a place down where the two MacManus brothers would be taking a visit to very shortly. 

Later on that day we went to see the man that Connor wrote the address down for. We handed over the guns that the to Russians were carrying, we also took there watches and other possessions we had and put the down on the table, with a bunch of cash with it. 

The man didn’t say a word; he just pushed two medium sized bags into our hands and then said “Knock yer’ sens out.”

“Fuckin’ hell”

“Hah” I breathed. We both started with ammo and other essentials we will need. “Do you know what we need, brother?” Connor looked in my direction. “Some rope.”

“Absolutely, what are ya’ insane?” I joked thinking he was kidding about the rope. 

“Nah, Johnny Branson’s always got rope.” He picked up to guns and started to take a look. “In the movies they always end up using it.” He stated a true fact but this aint a fucking movie I reassured him. 

I put some other things into my bag including two guns and a knife. “Oh, right, isn’t that right Rambo.” Connor mumbled something that I actually didn’t quite yet to himself. 

“Aright get your stupid fucking rope.” As he took the piss about the knife which he was now holding by the tip in his hand,. 

“I’ll get my stupid rope, I’ll get it.” He told me walking over to it and picking it up. “There’s rope right here.”

 

*Few hours later*

 

We walked up to where the three Russian men from last night were staying. We waited in the lift until we reached floor eight. “Huff” Conner sounded fed up. “You nervous?” he looked down at me, I was looking at the floor feeling nervous, what did I tell him? A lie? The truth? 

I nodded “a bit,” he nodded to indicate he was too.  
“We need to sort ourselves out.”

Before the doors opened we got into our bags and started to drag the gear out. We put our black jackets on and our black full head hats over our faces with holes big enough to see through and breathe through. I made the sign as the cross before we left the lift as did my brother too. He passed me some rope “You and your fucking rope.” We came out of the lift and looked up into the air vent. Connor gave me that look, why is it always me that had to do the hard parts? I lifted him up into the vents and then he pulled me up to join him the confined space. 

We climbed through the vents turning left and right until we found the correct place we needed to be. “Where the fuck are you going?” I asked him.

“Shh.”

“Oh fuck you, im sweating my arse of draggin’ your fucking rope ‘round. Must weigh thirty pounds. 

“Shh. Were doing some serious shit here so shut the fuck up.” 

“Oh fuck you.” I repeated myself. “Im not the one who’s getting us fucking lost.”

“Fucking shut it.” He hit me on the head with his torch. The first reaction that popped into my head was to hit him back. So that’s what I did.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 will be a little longer :)


End file.
